Our Life
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lia and Garrus, a life outside of the Reaper threat.
1. Ceremony

Lia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her scars from Earth and Akuze were all gone, only the faint red glow of the ones from the Lazarus Project, including in her eyes. She walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. She turned to see Garrus, looking at her scars had been a pass time while waiting for him to come up.

"Garrus," she said, he turned and looked at her intently. "You wouldn't mind 'blowing off steam', a bit, would you?"

"Sure." he replied. Lia sighed her relief, stripping off her clothing.

"Thank you." she thanked, pulling off her shirt and taking off her pants. She moved closer so her face was only an inch away from his. "Coma and get me, then." she whispered with a wink, lifting a hand to touch the scarred part of his face then turning to walkover to her bed, signaling for him to fallow.

-

Lia felt his mandibles on her neck as he kissed it. She ran a finger over his fringe as she let out a small groan.

"What brought this up, anyway?" he asked between kisses.

"I can't just love on my favorite Turian?" she questioned back.

"You always have a reason, Lia. What's wrong?"

"Yes, your right, there is something bothering me." she paused to run her fingers over his fringe again. "Just that past and whats to come."

"I'd be happy to listen if you wish." he replied, sitting up. She sat up next to him as he took one of her hands in his own. Lia smiled and nodded.

"Alright." she sighed. "It's the Reapers, Earth, Akuze, plus everybody watching my every move. Maybe Miranda did quit Cerberus when I blew the base sky-high, but it doesn't mean that there aren't still bugs, or that the Illusive Man isn't watching. It's so much to handle." she took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do about the Reapers. I still remember the blood and acid covered ground of Akuze, the pain twisted faces of my allies and friends, poor Rita. Then there's Earth..." she paused again. "Being in the Reds, it scarred me. Killing people for no reason, just for sport, then raiding homes and bodies. It all seemed right to me then...but now I see it was wrong. People have done things to me, I'd rather just forget.

"I've seen things and done things I shouldn't have. It hurts. I never knew my family, my long time friends are all gone. Sure the people I know now are friends, but I recruited them then became friends. I don't have many like Tali and Ash now. None like Rita. There's very little I have left. Nothing on this ship is really mine. Not even my own damn body." she stopped. "I only have one thing in a screwed galaxy like this, you. There are so many people I can't trust, only a select few that I can. But when it all comes down to it, it's you that I trust the most." she ended, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry to lay my burdens on you." she apologized, wiping away the tears with her free hand.

"You didn't" he assured, kissing her lips.

"Still, this galaxy is fucked up." she sighed with a smile. "But, I have things most people want in the first place. Who knew street trash from Earth would end up like this. Being from London, it was well set out, then I met Rita and we moved to New Your City, that place was...horrible." she shivered.

"It is fucked up." he agreed, kissing her again.

"Mmmhmm." she managed.

-

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe we should...'bond' as you called it." Lia murmured after a while.

"You mean that thing the humans call 'marriage' or did I get something messed up?" Garrus replied.

"Yeah, I suppose they are the same, so you didn't get mixed up. I'm just confused since I thought Asari 'bonded' but then again, I talk with to many people. Hell, maybe humans do that and Hanar have weddings." she laughed. "Or is it Elcor? No, it must have been space cows...wait now I'm getting mixed up with Pyjacks."

"Very funny. I can agree."

"Okay, how it done again. I, er, forgot."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But why now?"

"It's as good as any other time."

"Alright." he sighed. "Where's the face paint I left here the other day?"

"One second, I put it in the bathroom." she replied, getting up and stumbling away.

-

Lia returned with a small box and handed it to Garrus. He twisted the lid of the container and put some on his talon, then on her face. She stayed silent as he did.

"You have to repeat this, it's old and in Turian, so the translator may mess up on a few words." he explained. She nodded. "From past to now, and in the future, I have cared for you, always have and always will. You make me feel complete. I promise to stay by your side from now until the end of time."

"From past to now, and in the future, I have cared for you, always have and always will. You make me feel complete. I promise to stay by your side from now until the end of time." Lia echoed, her voice soft but firm, and a smile on her lips. It was silent for a moment. "Now what?"

"It's different from that Human celebration you explained. For one, uh, Turians don't kiss. More of a cut to the arm. And another, those 'rings' or what ever you called them, it's a bit mark." he explained.

"I'm okay with both of these. I still want a kiss though. Oh, and I don't have traits of a Turian, of course, so I'd have to use a knife or something. Yes?" Lia replied, slipping a dagger out of it's case near her bed.

"Let me see your arm." Garrus said. Lia held out her left arm and he cut her forearm. When her held out his arm she cut under the plates with the dagger, then flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"If you bite me, bite me here." she whispered, pointing at her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Lia nodded, trying to keep her long hair off her shoulder. Garrus leaned down and bit her shoulder, then leaned back as blood dripped down her shoulder.

"No worried." she assured. "Now, my turn." she added, taking the dagger in hand and making littled marks on his shoulder plate. "I think I did it right. If not, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Garrus told her, Lia smiled back and put the knife away.

"Good. Oh, there's something I learned in the Reds, though. People who got married, mixed there blood, after they ran tests to make sure the other wasn't sick or anything. If they were, then they put it in a small tube thing, letting it mix. It was their way of saying they'd be together forever." she explained, looking back over to him. "Does blood matter between Human and Turians, you think?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so." he replied. Lia nodded her agreement.

"Well, do you want to try? It's just a silly little Earth thing, so I really don't care. I mean, it doesn't matter." she mumbled.

"If you want to, then I don't mind." he replied. Lia felt him lift her head with one talon and kiss her. Then let her head fall as she press her arm to his. Even on the floor the blood went from red and blut to purple.

"About the last name, I don't give a shit." she murmured.

"Nor do I." he agreed.

"You know, let's continue with earlier. I would call it a small way to celebrate..." she trailed off. "Maybe a little wine or something later."

"Sounds good." he told her, pushing her onto the bed.

"Yes, yes it does." Lia smiled, her tone playful. She hadn't expected a time she had figured to be R&R to be like this, but she didn't mind. In fact, it made her happy.


	2. A Life For A Life

Come on, it's our date night tonight." Lia hissed.

"But won't your people react badly if your with me?" Garrus protested.

"Vakarian!" Lia snapped, turning on her heel to face him. "I don't care what others think! Like I said before, I don't want anything closer to home, I want and love you." she continued, lifting her arm. "If I did want somebody else, I wouldn't have this," she indicated the scar on her arm. "Or this." she added, pointing to her shoulder. "So, I don't give sh*t what other people think of us. One thing matters, we're happy and together."

"You've made your case." he sighed. She never really call her team by there last name, only if she was pissed off did she do that. Thus, she was pissed off at his comment.

They walked arm-in-arm into the building. A man stood there to greet them.

"Hello. Name please."

"Shepard and Vakarian." Lia replied.

"Why did you come here? This is a place for couples only." the man asked. Lia starred at him.

"Yes, your point?"

"Why would you come if your only friends?"

"Listen, you bastard, we're more then friends. So, where's the table, we reserved?" she snapped. The man began to shrink back from her stare.

"This way." he managed, leading them out onto a balcony. They both sat at a table as menus were set down.

"Thank you." Lia grimaced, clearly upset by his reaction. She could hear whispers and snickers, and understand them all. She stood, slamming her fists into the table.

"I can hear every last one of you. Shut the hell up!" she yelled. "So I love a Turian. I'd like to know what's so wrong with that! Why the hell does it matter?"

"I agree." one Asari spoke up.

"Yes." her partner agreed.

"It's wrong, you morons." a Human disagreed.

"For once, I'm with the Human." a Turian interrupted. Lia's blood began to boil.

"And why is it wrong?" she hissed.

"For one, remember the war. For another your not compatible. And another it's just wrong. Humans are supposed to be with Humans, not other races." the woman replied. Lia walked over toward her.

"The war, I laugh and that bloody stupid war. You call that proof? What's the past is the past." she spat. "Being compatible has nothing to do with anything. for your last point, no. If that were true, why in bloody hell would there be Human and Asari couples, hm? I've also seen Humans with tons of other races. Explained that to me."

"It's wrong. Those people are stupid." the woman confirmed. Lia's body began to glow blue with her biotics. She raised a fist and hit the woman, sending her flying.

"No, no it's not. Now, shut the fuck up!" she spat. "I'd shut up, before I kill you, you bloody bitch." Lia's accent began to show through more and more with each word.

"Make me." the woman hissed, getting up. Lia lifted her up and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm Commander bloody, fucking Lia Shepard. Hero of the Ciitadel, killer of the Collectors, I killed millions of humans to save the bloody council, I survived Akuze, I was in a gang on Earth, and I fucking lived it all. Everything. So killing you would be easy for me." Lia snapped.

"Shepard?" the woman asked. "It's you? Of course it would be you with a Turian!" the woman began to laugh. "It's Faith."

"Faith? You bitch. Now I have even more reason to kill you. Your the one who killed Rita. You pushed her in front of the Thresher Maw, saving yourself. I saw you die, it's not possible." Lia snarled.

"It is. I was with Cerberus then and still am now. "Faith replied. Lia held her tighter against the wall with biotics.

"I'll kill you here, right now. So, tell me, why did you kill Rita?"

"To save myself, Lia."

"Don't call me that. Go to hell, Faith. I'm sick of you. You betrayed Rita. She'd still be here if it wasn't for you." Lia cried, ready to snap the woman's neck.

"You couldn't kill me, Lia." Faith retorted.

"Watch me." she spat, controlling her biotics and snapping her neck then throwing her off the side of the balcony. She turned to the Turian  
who had disagreed as her biotics began to fade. "Do you want to mess with me?" she asked. The Turian shook his head and ran. Lia smirked and went back to sit in her seat.

"Wasn't that a little far?" Garrus asked.

"No, you don't know what she did. My oldest friend is dead because of that bitch. If I let her live...I would have regretted it." Lia whispered. "She deserved what she got, nothing less."

"I want you out." the man from earlier ordered. "You killed one woman and almost one Turian. I want you out."

"What ever. This place sucks anyway." Lia scoffed. "Come on, Garrus. How about some wine in my cabin tonight? Maybe some food I know how to make? Hell, ramen sounds better then the cheap crap they have here."

"Nothing sounds better." he agreed. They both got up and walked out.


End file.
